


Souls In The Night Sky

by KassandraScarlett



Series: MCU Rare Pair Bingo-2K19 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Magic, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: There's no pain quite like losing half of your soul.





	Souls In The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Soulmates

Thor gaped at Amora, as her hands lit up with silver flames. Even defeated, weakened, dying, she still had her seidr intact.

“You've made a grave mistake, Odinson,” she hissed. “You have refused my love, so know this.” Her gaze turned to Sif, her palm extending, and Thor didn’t have time to do anything, before an enchanted dagger embedded itself into his wife’s bosom. 

“No!” Thor cried, but frozen, unable to move as he watched the fierce woman crumple to the ground. Her strength failed her and as it did so, searing pain shot up from his wrist.

“You will never know the love of your soulmate again,” the witch continued, her voice growing weaker. “You will never know her touch, and-"

Her words were cut off by a gold tendril of seidr wrapping around her neck and choking her. Her last breath wheezed out and the spell holding Thor in place broke.

“Forgive me, brother,” Loki gasped, having regained consciousness. “She took me by surprise, I...” His words trailed off, when he noticed Sif's dying body.

Both brothers reached her together, struggling against their wounds.

“Sif, Sif, my love, my wife, please,” Thor whispered, cradling her form.

Her brown eyes were hazy, unfocused, but her lips quirked up in a smile at his voice. “Oh, husband,” she sighed, and the light faded from her eyes before she could continue.

A scream of outrage escaped the golden prince. He barely noticed his companions' concern, too aggrieved to do anything but mourn. 

None of them saw the blue star on his wrist fade to nothing. Nor did they sudden the new born star suddenly twinkle to existence in the sky above them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all happy with this, but I couldn't think of any other way to do this.
> 
> My Tumblr: kassyscarlett


End file.
